List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by FBN (DZKB-TV) broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station FBN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's studio which is located at FBN Building, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current programming 'FBN News' 'Newscasts' * Frontlines (2015) * Arangkada Balita (2015, simulcast on DZNN Radyo Kabayan) ** FBN News Update (2016) ** Arangkada Balita Weekend (2015) * Wake Up Call (2016) 'Current affairs' * Biyaheng Langit (2000) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1996) * Isyu ni Colayco (2011) * John Nite's Talk Show (2011) * Kabayan ni Kely Misa (2011) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998) * Pinoy Crimewatch! (2011) * Rescue 911 (2016) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) FBN Drama Primetime * District Warfare (2018; under Nine Drama unit) * Ang Halatang Pamilya (2018; under National Studios unit) * Happy Route (2018; under National Studios unit) * Jackie Chan's City Hero (2015; under National Studios unit) Daytime * Chase Undercover (2018; under National Studios unit) * Love Story Presents (2018; under Solar Entertainment unit) * Two Brothers (2018; under Nine Drama unit) Weekends * Ang Kwento ni Marigold (2014; under Nine Drama unit) * Mga Kwento ni Tito Doc (2017) * Story Mode (2014) 'Comedy' *''Big Tomato'' (2015) *''Domingo Family'' (2014) * Kemis: The Viral Show (2017) *''Kids This Way'' (2017) 'Talk Shows' * Gandang Gabi, Vice (2017) * Tonight with John Nite (2014) * Viva Amazing Show (2017; under Viva Entertainment) 'Game shows' * Hole in the Wall (Philippine game show) (2017) Reality shows *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Your_Face_Sounds_Familiar_Kids_(Philippines_season_2) Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids] (season 2) (May 2018, under Endemol Shine Group) 'Variety shows' * Penthouse Party (2016) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017; under Viva Entertainment) 'Educational' * Batibot (2018; also broadcast on EduChannel) Chinese cooking show * Wok with Yan (1985-1990, 2017) 'Informative' *''Da Explorers'' (2011) *''Dok Talk'' (2011) *''Morning talk'' (2018; simulcast on DZNN RadyoBisyon and DZNN 558 AM) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Saturday Night Blockbusters (2015) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013) * Sunday Mega Blockbusters (2015) * Weekend Blockbusters (2017) Sports * NBA (2017) * MBA on FBN (2017; also simulcast on FBN Sports TV) 'Religious' * Sunday TV Mass (1986) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31, ZTV 33, Telenovela Channel, Living Asia Channel, PTV and Cignal Channel 32) Current acquired programming 'Drama' Daytime * I Dare You to Leave (2018) * La Vecina (2018) * My Heart is Yours (2018) 'Children's shows' Local *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2017; also broadcast on Kids Central) 'Anime' Weekdays *''Pokémon: XY'' (2014; also broadcast on Kids Central) 'Cartoons' Weekdays * Lilo & Stitch (2018; also broadcast on Kids Central) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014; also broadcast on Kids Central) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2016; also broadcast on Kids Central) Weekends * Phineas and Ferb (2015; also broadcast on Kids Central) * Sesame Street (2017; also broadcast on Kids Central) * The Robot Chicken (2017) Regional programming All programming mentioned below is also aired on the FBN Owned Television Stations. 'Luzon' Cordillera (FBN Channel 12 Baguio, Channel 13 Abra and Mt. Province) * Arangkada Balita Cordillera * Agricultura * Regional Express * Itanong Mo Kay Soriano * Good Morning Cordillera Bicol (FBN Channel 9 Iriga, Channel 2 Naga, Channel 3 Daet and Virac, Channel 21 Legazpi, Channel 13 Sorsogon and Channel 4 Masbate) * BicolaNews * Agricultura * Regional Express * Marhay Na Aga Bikolano 'Visayas' Western Visayas (FBN Channel 8 Bacolod, Channel 46 Iloilo, Channel 5 Antique and Sipalay, and Channel 11 Roxas) * Balitang 8 * VisWin! * Agricultura * Regional Express * Good Morning Eight Central Visayas (FBN Channel 9 Cebu, Channel 4 Bohol and Channel 22 Dumaguete and Channel 5 Ormoc) * Balitang Bisaya * Sunday TV Mass Cebu * VisWin! * Agricultura * Bisaya Express * Maayong Buntag Bisaya 'Mindanao' Chavacano (FBN Channel 5 Zamboanga and Channel 2 Jolo) * Noticias XXX (2017-present) * Agricultura * Expreso de Region Northern Mindanao (FBN Channel 37 Cagayan de Oro, Channel 13 Iligan and Channel 33 Ozamis) * MindaNews Norte * VisWin! * Agricultura * Bisaya Express * Passionately Yours (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) * Maayong Buntag Bisaya Southern Mindanao (FBN Channel 9 Davao and Channel 30 Tagum) * MindaNews Sur (2017-present) * Sunday TV Mass Davao * VisWin! * Agricultura * Bisaya Express * Maayong Buntag Bisaya Future programming Drama Local * Red Kiss (2018; under Solar Entertainment unit) * My Auntie and Me (2018; under National Studios unit) * Theme (2018; under Nine Drama unit) * Nature Lane (2018; under Fantasy Studios unit) * Inside the Box (2018; under National Studios unit) Foreign *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (2018) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2018) *''Amar sin Límites'' (2018) *''Heridas of Love'' (2018) Reality Shows Local *''Dance Contest'' (season 2) *''Become a Hero (season 8)'' (2018) Franchise *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars Dancing with the Stars] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Big_Shots_(Philippine_TV_series) Little Big Shots] (season 2) (new season; 2018, licensed under by Warner Bros. Television) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_of_the_Philippines The Voice of the Philippines] (season 3) (new season; 2018, under Talpa) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_of_Dance_(TV_series) World of Dance Philippines] (licensed under NBCUniversal Television Distribution) *''Pilipinas Got Talent (season 6) (licensed under Fremantle) Game shows *''Jeopardy Live'' (season 2) Specials *''Fight of Champions: Manny Pacquiao vs. Lucas Matthysse (July 15, 2018) See also * FBN * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:FBN Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:9TV shows Category:List of philippine media Category:Metro Manila television